Many mobile devices today, such as cellular phones and personal data assistants (PDAs) use the Java™ 2 Platform Micro Edition (J2ME) framework as an underlying platform. This framework is prevalent for use with devices that are unable to take full advantage of other platforms such as Java™ Standard Edition, because of resource limitations, like reduced memory capacity, interface limitations, etc. Even with such constraints, each edition of the framework must meet standards that are regularized in response to a Java™ Specification Request (JSR). Through the Java™ Community Process (JCP), updated versions, optional packages, and newly found needs can be codified. Basic and optional specifications allow users foundational device capabilities, as well as the ability take advantage of web services. Such application programming interfaces (APIs) enable web functions such as secure and trustworthy connections, and wireless online payments. Another burgeoning area of optional packages is apparent in the combination of cellular phones and personal data assistants (PDAs) with previously separate devices, such as cameras, music players, and global positioning system (GPS) devices. However, the focus in some specifications on resource-limited devices results in providing standardization that may not be the most efficient use of the device's computational capabilities. For example, many mobile devices now have multiple means for determining the location of the device. Yet, the secondary means typically requires multiple processing threads to collect configuration parameters each time the secondary method is used. Unnecessary processing then consumes power, shortening battery life.